call_of_astorfandomcom-20200214-history
Astor
Kingdom of Astor The Kingdom of Astor is an island nation that was settled long ago by a band of humans seeking shelter from war torn Kingdom of Hylor to the south. It has been 163 years since the original settlement, and the nation has seen an influx of migrants from other nations seeking refuge. Elves, gnomes, dragon born, and even dwarves have found themselves here. The kingdom is currently in the midst of a civil war following the events which led to the crowning of King Harold Arrowmore IV. The king murdered his nephew Eldridge Arrowmore, rightful bloodline King of Astor, and seized power. He systematically attempted to destroy all remaining heirs that could stand to challenge him. It is widely accepted that all of the Arrowmore family are deceased. Major Cities * Cimaron * Denlor * Grandmast * Feltor City * Caston * Sydortown * Sybor Dium * The Hidden City Villages, Towns, and Other Locations * Tyber Outpost * Hock's Landing * Met Port * Tem Port * Juk * Ilius * Rasqem Embassy * Gorton * Tilden * Sabordan * Kithe * Kryton Geography Astor is an island nation that hosts a variety of different geographical landmarks. The central portions, and largest land area of the kingdom, have vast plaines of grass and rolling hills. The Bode Mountains create a naturally defendable northern coast that is rife with steep cliffs and jagged rocks. The only other mountains in the region compose The Ring of Fire, which plays host to many dragons and similar monsters. Hush Forrest to the west is a very dark and secretive place housing most of the nation's Elf population. The southwest portion of the country contains a small, but deadly stretch of desert known as The Wandering Desert. Bronze Bay has been given the name due to the pale copper color it exhibits due to the cliffs of red clay surrounding much of the bay. The islands to the east are mining hotbeds that yield very large micro-economies where wealthy mining corporations send shipments of gold, silver, copper, nickel, and precious stones to the mainland. Astor is in close proximity to the following nations/lands: - Hylor (South): Large, barren, and war torn land that is occupied heavily by orc and human races. - Hildenweld (Northeast): Similar in land area to Astor, very mountainous and occupied almost exclusively by dwarves. - Yannis (West): Small peaceful land occupied by generally nonviolent races including halflings, gnomes, giants, and a small elven population. - High, Middle, and Low Lorium (North): A cold, carboniferous set of islands that is home to many forms of elves. There is a heavy caste system in play here, your position in society heavily determines living area. Demographics The kingdom of Astor was originally settled by bands of humans, but now boasts quite a diverse profile. Of the 1,250,000 citizens of Astor, their breakdown of race is as follows: - Human: 47% - Elven Race: 23% - Dwarf: 16% - Orc: 3% - Halfling: 3% - Gnome: 3% - Other: 5% (Dragonborn, Giant, etc) Religions The land of Astor prays to a pantheon of deities including: - Zeus (N): Tempest; Lightning symbol - Artemis (NG): Life, Nature; Bow and Arro - Apollo (CG): Knowledge, life, and light; lyre - Poseidon (CN): Tempest; trident - Hecate (CE): Knowledge, trickery; Setting moon - Athena (LG): Knowledge, war; Owl - Nike (LN): War; Winged woman - Hades (LE): Death; Black Ram